Pizza Night
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Just a weird Jolks fic where Kussun tries to seduce Nanjo with pizza...


**AN: Konnichiwa, you magnificent bastards! This fic…now, this fic…this fic is probably the weirdest fic I've ever written and probably the closest I will ever come to writing smut. Also, please don't blame me if you guys suddenly went BSOD because your brains haywired. The purpose of this AN is to give you a chance to turn back before it's too late. Anyway, I got the idea for this when someone in the Facebook page of the Love Live Philippine Community posted a photo of the girls eating pizza and Kussun's look there was…wow…just wow. It brought inspiration. So…please don't judge this fic…I'm sure we've all seen worse and we've all seen fucked up…so yeah, give this fic a shot, mates.**

 **And now, without any further ado, let's begin…**

* * *

 **PIZZA NIGHT**

* * *

If there was something Kussun worried about when it came to Nanjo, it was her bad habit of playing games too much to the point she forgets to eat entirely. It's been about two months since their first fight regarding several issues and Nanjo, bless her sweet gamer soul, has been trying really hard in taking care of herself properly and not letting her video games get in the way of her life too much. She tries really hard to balance her work, her health, her games and most importantly, her relationship with Kussun but sometimes, something gets in the way. If it was work, it was understandable. But her video games...she claims the story was too gripping at a certain point to stop there. And Kussun had to admit that she has a point; even she sometimes gets captivated by the storyline.

"Yoshi-chan, I'm going to get the pizza now." She said when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood from the couch and left Nanjo playing on the couch. Both women were feeling a bit lazy tonight after a long day at work so they decided to just order some pizza instead of cooking dinner. So, lazy nights usually translates into pizza nights for them.

"Okay, Ai-chan." Nanjo said in response. Kussun went to the door, received their pizza and paid the delivery boy. She set the pizza down on the dining table and called Nanjo.

"Yoshi-chan, pizza's here." She said but the older woman was too focused on her game to heed her words. She glanced at the pizza and a thought suddenly crossed her mind; why not have dinner and have fun with her girlfriend at the same time? After all, Nanjo's been trying so hard for her sake so…wasn't she overdue for a reward or something?

"Yoshi-chan, the doorman downstairs texted me. You have a package downstairs." Kussun said, mentally patting herself in the back for this idea of hers.

"Then why didn't they ring me up?" She asked as she paused her game and grabbed her phone.

"Uh…they said they were having some problems downstairs." She answered.

"Alright." Nanjo responded before walking out the door. Once she was out of the door, she put the pizza box on the coffee table, gathered all the things she needed and put her plan into motion.

* * *

Nanjo finally arrived at the ground floor of their apartment and approached the doorman.

"Excuse me…um…Ai-chan told me that there was a package for me." She inquired. The doorman looked to her with a baffled look.

"Huh? No package for you here, Nanjo-san." He answered with confusion. Suddenly, her phone started ringing and saw that it was from Kussun, telling her to come back up to their apartment. Nanjo immediately headed upstairs as fast as she could without putting too much strain on her knee. Thank god for elevators. She started panicking and thinking if this is Kussun's punishment for her for ignoring her in favor of a game again. She sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. Finally, she arrived at the door and opened it. The sight that greeted her shocked her…

The lights were dimmed down a bit and there was slow music playing in the background, giving their apartment a romantic atmosphere. She took her shoes off and proceeded to walk to the living room. She nearly fainted at the sight she saw…

The couch was moved in front of the TV, the pizza was on the coffee table and there was Kussun in all of her half-naked glory with a half eaten pizza in her hand. Nanjo could swear she was blushing so much her nose was about to bleed. Kussun was reclining on the couch sideways, her head propped up by her hand and her weight was supported by her elbow. She nibbled on the pizza while giving her a seductive look and to top it off, Kussun was only wearing her bra and underwear. At this point, neither of them were sure if they wanted dinner or something else entirely.

"Yoshi-chan…" Kussun called for her in a seductive manner as the older woman approached her and kneeled before her. Nanjo's eyes scanned her body as she ran her fingers down her smooth skin.

"Hehe…you're drooling, Yoshi-chan." The younger woman said. Nanjo snapped out of her shock and wiped her chin; yep, she was drooling. Without hesitation, she pressed her lips against her girlfriend's as she ran her hands around her body and Kussun threw her pizza back in the box. Nanjo trapped her between the couch and herself, not once breaking their lip lock. She put her knee between Kussun's legs, feeling a slightly damp spot there as she trailed her lips to Kussun's neck. The younger woman ran her hands on her lover's hair, gripping it a bit too tight as she tried to control herself and not grind against her knee.

"Y-Yoshi-chan…I-I think we should eat." Kussun whispered as she felt a gentle pressure on her breasts.

"I want you." Nanjo said before pressing their lips together yet again, her hand slowly travelling downward. After a while, Kussun separated from her and stopped her hand's descent, earning a look of confusion from her girlfriend.

"I want pizza but we both want each other so I have an idea." Kussun said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Nanjo asked a bit impatiently but Kussun gently pressed her index finger against her lips.

"You'll see. Go grab the pizza box." She said as they both stood up. Nanjo pouted and puffed her cheeks out as she grabbed the pizza box. Just as she turned to Kussun's general direction, she felt something soft land on her face and when she looked at it, she wondered how…just…how she hasn't nosebleed like a rocket and into outer space yet…

The item that landed on her face was Kussun's bra and the woman was now walking seductively to their bedroom, her bare back in full view. She looked at the pizza box in her hands and Nanjo grinned with delight as she put the pieces together and realized that she was getting dinner AND pleasure at the same time. She excitedly followed Kussun into their bedroom, thinking only one thing…

'BEST PIZZA NIGHT EVER!'

* * *

 **AN: I have sinned…God forgive me…I need to either say 50 Hail Mary's now or bathe in Holy Water. Or maybe both, I don't know...**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that because this is going to be a one of a kind fic. This is also the closest I'm ever getting to smut so I hope you guys liked this, please leave a review if you did.**

 **Anyway, if you guys liked this fic and would like to request one specifically catered to your needs, please check out my where you can request a fic for a set price of your choosing. Details on how to find my are in my profile.**

 **Firework out!**


End file.
